Whatever it Takes
by JTTFanForever
Summary: When Greg gets a new job he leaves the Vegas Department and everyone inside it. But when Morgan realizes her love for Greg she goes out to DC. She'll do whatever it takes. She'll chase him to the end of the earth if she has to. Is she ready for the crazy life ahead of her to bring Greg back to where he belongs? Or will Greg stay there forever leaving everything and everyone behind?
1. Chapter 1

**Whatever it Takes**

_When Greg gets a new job out in Washington DC he leaves the Las Vegas Department and everyone inside it. And in comes a new CSI and everyone welcomes him with open arms. But when Morgan realizes her love for Greg and how much she misses him she goes out to Washington DC to bring him back. She doesn't care how or what she will do whatever it takes to bring him back home. She'll chase him to the end of the earth if she has to. Is she ready for the crazy life ahead of her to bring Greg back to where he belongs? Or will Greg stay there forever leaving everything and everyone behind?_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Morgan was sitting at a table in the break room while holding a cup of coffee right there as she looked down at the table. So why does she feel like this? So not in control. There was a rumor going around the lab that Greg got an offer at another crime lab and was thinking of transferring there. But she doesn't want him to go at all. She wants him to stay here to be with her.

Greg entered grabbing coffee and sat down opposite Morgan as she looked at him right there. She bit her lip not knowing what to even say to him. How she was going to say it all? She was lost for words for one of those moments in her life; a moment she never thought would come around Greg.

There was something different about him tonight was it his brown eyes that are so enticing or just was it his personality? She couldn't put her finger on it at all but there was something there. There was a part of her that wants to figure out what it was but it was such a mystery to her that she couldn't figure any of it out.

"So is it true?" asked Morgan finally saying something

"About my offer and me transferring." responded Greg

"Yeah." replied Morgan

"It is." said Greg

"Where?" asked Morgan as she looked at him with glassy blue eyes

"Where else Washington DC. They really want me and I've been thinking of going." said Greg to her

"So you're actually leaving." said Morgan

"Yeah I am." muttered Greg knowing he's leaving the girl he has a crush on but the offer was amazing that he couldn't turn it down

"What are we going to do without you?" asked Morgan as she looked at him

"They got someone to take my place." Greg told her

"When are you leaving?" Morgan wondered as she continued to look at him

"Friday." said Greg

"You can't." said Morgan right there

"I'm sorry Morgan but I am." responded Greg as he looked at her amazing beauty "We can still call each other."

Morgan got up from the table throwing her coffee away and went into the locker room and sat down against a few lockers. Then tears started coming out of her eyes and it started going out like a river. She didn't want Greg to leave go like a thousand miles away from here. But he's still going no matter what leaving her, DB Russell, Julie Finlay, Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, Doc Robbins, David Hodges, David Phillips, Henry Andrews and Captain Brass. He was leaving all of them behind and with a new CSI to take his place.

This was all happening so fast and she can't do anything about it. She can't fight for this as it was something he really wants to do. But she doesn't want this to happen. Why would he go so far away? So far away from her in Las Vegas, that they won't see each other again? Why would he leave everything and everyone behind to go work somewhere else? Because of a better job, better pay and the people there wanting him is that even a good enough reason. She can't even deal with it. He can't just do this to everyone including her.

* * *

Friday came around and it was the end of the shift and everyone was in the break room including Brass, Officer Mitchell, Lou Vartann and Conrad Ecklie. They all looked at Greg right there as they were all saying goodbye to him. Sara Sidle and Nick Stokes were taking it pretty hard as they have known Greg the longest out of everyone. Doc Robbins, David Hodges, Henry Andrews and David Phillips were also taking it a little hard since they have known Greg for so long.

"We're going to miss you Greg." said Finn going up to him and gave him a hug right there "Good luck and be safe."

"Bye Greg." said Sara going up after Finn giving him a hug

"Bye Sara, you're an amazing friend." said Greg to her as Sara smiled

"Goodbye Greggo buddy." said Nick putting his hand out going for a handshake but then went in and hugged him like a brother "I will really miss you and do well out there."

"I will Nick." said Greg

Greg then went in and said his goodbyes to DB Russell, Doc Robbins, David Hodges, David Phillips, Henry Andrews, Captain Brass, Officer Mitchell, Lou Vartann and Conrad Ecklie. He then stood there as there was only one person left to say goodbye to and he turned to Morgan as she stood there. There were so many emotions pouring over her at that moment that were about to be released at her goodbye. Morgan stepped forward and she went in and hugged Greg right there.

"Goodbye Greg. I hope everything goes well out there." said Morgan as she leaned into him and whispered "Be safe."

"Goodbye Morgan and I will." whispered Greg so no one could hear him "I want you to be safe. I'll be fine don't worry about me. I'm only a couple hours ahead of you so if you need anything just call and I will answer. You are a great person and always be that way. Don't lose it."

"I won't." said Morgan muttering right there

"Be good to these guys here in Vegas. Especially Nick and Finn because you know how headstrong Finn can be. These guys are family here and once you leave you still are; family to them. I will never forget you Morgan. No matter where I go I will always be thinking about you." said Greg still whispering

"And I will think about you as well when I'm distressed or need some guidance I know you will still be there in spirit." whispered Morgan

"Okay so this is goodbye." said Greg finally out loud and released Morgan as she stepped back as she has tears in her eyes "I've had a great time here in Vegas ever since I got here and with the new additions to the team over the years but it's time for me to go."

"You'll always be family to us Greg and will always belong here." said Nick to him

* * *

Morgan came to work on Monday as it was a long weekend for her as she was grieving over Greg leaving the Las Vegas team. She spent the whole weekend in her apartment and in her bedroom mostly. She barely got out of it except when she went to the bathroom and had something to eat. But it was probably expectant of everyone as it was really alarming of something like this ever happening especially with Greg.

She went to her locker opening it up putting some things in it and looked at mirror she had in it. Her eyes were a little pink from all the crying that she has been doing. But it was slowly disappearing. She then closed the locker and went into the break room grabbing coffee and sat at a table where Finn, Sara and Nick were looking into their coffees.

She were still riddling over the fact of Greg being gone. Greg was like a brother to Nick and Sara. They knew him as the wacky lab tech at one point that played loud music who eventually became a CSI and now he was gone. It felt dreary in there with everyone so miserable with him gone. Just then DB Russell came in the break room as well with a young man in tow.

"Everyone this is our new CSI Rylan Cass." said DB Russell

"Hi." said Rylan right there

Rylan looked to be about six feet tall with short black hair that was a little messy, dark brown eyes, a round face and a yellow-tan skin color. He seemed to be the kind of guy everyone liked. A guy who was a stickler to the rules and who went by the book.

"This is Julie Finlay." said DB Russell pointing to her

"Finn." said Finn right there

"Sara Sidle." pointing to her as Sara waved "Nick Stokes." pointing to him and he just nodded "And Morgan Brody." finally pointing to her

Morgan didn't look at him and instead looked down at the ground and at her feet. Although he was the new CSI to the team she didn't want him there at all there was only person she felt belonged there and they were no longer there with them.

"Sorry about the inconvenience with them we just lost a great CSI who went to work somewhere else. The CSI you're taking the place for." said DB Russell

"I understand. I know I won't be as great as them but I will try my best to do the best that I can." said Rylan right there

"Well how about I take you on the tour around our lab." said Nick right there

"Sounds great." said Rylan off the bat

Nick took Rylan out of the break room to show him around the lab and the police station as well. They were going to have to show him the police station as it was practically a secondary place to be other than the lab. They were in cahoots with them all the time.

Finn, Sara and Morgan stood there looking at Russell knowing they should be getting new assignments to out. He stood there still for a moment then came around giving them pieces of paper of what each of them what they will be doing for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whatever it Takes**

**Chapter 2**

Morgan entered the crime lab two months later going to the break room grabbing her coffee and sitting down. She was still dealing with Greg gone even though it has been two months. Rylan was a great guy but she didn't think that he really belonged with the Las Vegas Nightshift team. She looked into the coffee cup with a blank stare. But then she got a text on her cell phone and took it out taking a look at it.

_Dead body out in the desert we need a few people out here- __**DB Russell **_

Morgan groaned as she got up clutching onto the cup of coffee and left the break room with Henry and Hodges looking at her. Everyone knows how she was dealing with the loss of Greg the hardest out of everyone with their close bond and friendship. While they all got past it by week three she never did get past any of it. It has been a pattern as she is constantly dreaming about him, thinking about him and worried about him. This was normally not like her but here she was thinking about him.

_I'm on my way- __**Morgan **_texted him

Morgan was going to go maybe it was a way for her to stop thinking about Greg for a while. If she stopped thinking about him maybe she will deal with the loss a lot better. Maybe she can fully move on with her life and start to accept Rylan as the new CSI on their team. But was it going to be enough for her, maybe or maybe not, she was about to find out if she could start to move on with her life? She was about to find out now.

But with Greg being gone everything has changed. Stuff she never wanted to change, stuff she never wanted to happen. They were thinking of adding another new member to the Nightshift CSI team. They are saying that with Rylan who is too low for a CSI on their team so they need another person. They were making too many changes that she can't even keep up.

She got up with the coffee in her hand and left the break room and got a Denali and started on driving off to the desert where there was a new crime scene. It didn't take long until she found the yellow crime scene tape and got out of the car and walked over where she found DB Russell, Nick Stokes and Rylan Cass there. She sighed as she went forward while holding onto her crime scene case in her hand. She walked over to Russell right there to let the lowdown on everything.

"Dead body female name Camille Hensen she is twenty-seven years old lives in Spring Valley." said DB Russell as he saw Morgan

"Alright let's go." said Rylan as they went under the yellow crime scene tape and over to the body

For Morgan going on without Greg was starting to make things worse as she can't stop thinking about him. Him moving and taking a job out in Washington DC was really a bad idea. She was starting to think that she has started to harness feelings for him ever since he left.

* * *

Greg was at his desk in the Washington DC division of the CSI's as instead of being a CSI he was offered the job of Assistant Supervisor of the Dayshift team out there. He looked all around the place as it definitely was different scenery and the crime lab was different. It was a little more modern than the one out in Las Vegas. But his fellow co-workers out here were really great, fun, and honorable people as they are from around the DC area except one.

"Hey Greg." said a young female with red hair put her head into his door as she smiled and her green eyes glinted

"Hey Erica, I've got all your assignments. Neil Fulton is out right now dealing with some personal issues so like I said I'm giving out the assignments." said Greg getting up from his chair

He went out of his officer with Erica by his side as they went into the DC conference room which is also used as a break room. A group of three people were there with a male sitting on a chair, a male pacing and a female sitting on the table while her legs swished under her.

"Okay Erica and Kevin you have a bank robbery, one dead, three fatal and several injured." said Greg

"Fun." said Kevin excitedly as he stopped pacing to reveal his African features and his black hair scalped short

"Let's go." said Erica excitedly as they ran off to their stuff

"Well their excited about the case." said the female sitting on the table showing light brown hair with golden highlights and hazel eyes

"Please Heidi they're always excited." said the male who was sitting on the chair as he smiled showing his white placid teeth but his strawberry blonde hair was messy and his gray eyes were the focal point of everything on him

"That leads you Heidi and Zach with dead body found at the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. I'm coming with you guys on this one." said Greg

"Alright let's get suited up." said Heidi getting off the table as she and Zach left together and Zach put his hand to Heidi's shoulder and she glimpsed at him

When Greg saw that he couldn't help but think about Morgan Brody out in Las Vegas. His crush, the girl he was instantly smitten with. But she never did recuperate those feelings. He still has those feelings inside of him but was starting to feel them diminish. He was starting to lose interest in the girl who once came in the Vegas Crime Lab and he started rambling like an idiot. He really has grown over the years.

He even remembers when he was the resident lab geek-slash-la rat of the Vegas Nightshift team. Nick and Sara always made fun of him, Warrick he always got a good laugh out of the wacky stuff that always happened, Grissom and his love for bugs knowing all kinds of knowledge about them and then Catherine the one who got all of the answers. The original Vegas Nightshift Crime Lab team and he's, never, going to forget all of them. But he knows that he needs to move on with his life and this job here in DC was just that. It was perfect to let go of some of that past.

He even has started to notice stuff about the dayshift team here in DC with Erica with the bubbly personality but can be serious when she needs to be, Kevin the running joke who knows all the gossip on everyone and everything in the lab, Heidi an Alabama born who grew up on a farm and Zach with him a walking dictionary and happens to have a crush on Heidi. Zach having a crush on Heidi and the whole lab knowing about it reminds him of how everyone knew of his crush on Morgan in the Vegas Crime Lab. DB Russell, Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle and Julie Finlay joked about it constantly. While out in DC him, Neil Fulton, Kevin and Erica joke about Zach's feelings for Heidi.

He smiled going into his office grabbing his kit in there then he grabbed a picture of him with Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle out in the Vegas desert. It was taken four years ago as he remembers the day perfectly it was when Catherine was Supervisor and they had Langston on the team. It was before changes happened to the lab but he liked one change then. Now he wasn't so sure on everything.

_A strangled smile fell from your face_

_It kills me that I hurt you this way_

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_

_But if you can find a reason to stay_

The song Whatever it Takes came on the radio in his office as he looked at it and then he set the picture down back in its spot. He needs to forget about them right now and focus on work. He clutched onto the kit and walked out of the office going to a car to drive to the Lincoln Memorial where the dead body was. He started driving and focusing on the roads ahead of him. But was he starting to have a plastered smile on his face? But this was his life now, his job he thinks that he is never going back to life he left behind. He needs to move forward and that's what life is about.

* * *

Morgan entered the Crime Lab the next night as she was still working on the desert murder. Every time she walked the halls or talked to someone in the la she faked a smile. She felt devastated and alone but she didn't want the other's to know that. She was sad, miserable with Greg so far away. She thinks he made the wrong decision going there. But it's been two months. She couldn't just go out there and get him.

She saw Russell and Sara talking to Rylan as they were laughing and smiling. He was starting to become chummy with everyone in the lab. They all liked him it was like Greg was never there. They seemed to forget about him quickly and accepted Rylan so quickly.

Morgan walked away from the three of them wanting to get as far away as possible. She entered the trace lab where she found Hodges as he was working on a tar like substance that was found at the Crime Scene.

"What you have here is tar, coal tar to be exact." said Hodges

"Who has that?" asked Morgan

"Not sure but it's made of by-products where the coal is carbonized to make coke or gasified to make coal gas. At some point it becomes this coal tar." said Hodges pointing to it

"Thanks Hodges." said Morgan in an auto-tune and was going to go out

"Look Morgan I know you think everyone has forgotten about Greg but no one has. He was one of us and always will be he just went off to a different job out in Washington DC. Who wouldn't pass a job like that." said Hodges

"You don't get it Hodges." said Morgan as she turned around

"What don't I get?" wondered Hodges lifting his eyebrow as he looked at her

"He's one of us he's supposed to be." said Morgan

"It was his choice Morgan." said Hodges

"Forget it." responded Morgan and went out with newly qualified information on the tar that he gave her but was furious with his response

No one gets it he should be here not Rylan. Why was she getting into it with Hodges? Why does this keep happening? This is work and that's what she needs to focus on and nothing else. Maybe she needs to stop this and just focus on the future and see what it holds. That's when she heard the song Whatever it Takes by Lifehouse.

_A strangled smile fell from your face_

_It kills me that I hurt you this way_

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_

_But if you can find a reason to stay_

She looked down hearing those lyrics to the song it was an amazing son she will admit to that. But right now what she needs is guidance and a way to look forward and not of the past. It's the only thing if she is going to look forward with her life. Nothing was going to break her and she means nothing by that matter.

_I'll do whatever it takes, to turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_I know that I can change _

Morgan entered the break room grabbing coffee and sat down at the table as she saw Julie Finlay and Nick Stokes there with coffee. They were looking at her interested at what's going on. She knows that a rumor is going around about her row with Hodges which just happened five minutes ago.

"We heard about the row that you had with Hodges." said Finn out of the blue as she leaned forward "What was it about?"

"It's called none of your business." said Morgan

"It is when you're ignoring everyone" said Nick to her

"Maybe if you guys weren't getting so chummy with Rylan then you guys would know what's going on." said Morgan jumping up and walked out with her coffee and went outside of the Lab and put her back to the building and knew that no one gets it and understands what's going on with her


	3. Chapter 3

**Whatever it Takes**

**Chapter 3 **

Morgan was looking at a piece of paper which it told her about DNA evidence but there was no match. She sighed as she looked at Henry right there as there still was nothing definitive to put the killer behind bars. For the past two days she's been pushing herself harder and has not took a break at all. It was the only thing to get Greg out of her mind. She hasn't even thought of him in the last two days since she starting pushing herself.

"No DNA match." said Henry to her as he looked at her "I'm sorry Morgan I know it's the only way right now to connect the killer to the body."

"That's alright I can find another way." said Morgan right there as she pushed her hair back "At least I hope I can."

"I know you can Morgan just go and do it while I do my job." Henry told her

Morgan gave a small smile and left the DNA lab and Henry in there as he knows and has faith in her on being able to catch the killer. She has been on a rampage manhunt lately doing whatever it takes to catch this bastard killer. She doesn't care if she's sane or not. She walked in the halls giving people death stares as they cowardly went back and were becoming afraid of her. Almost everyone in the lab has become scared of her as she's become crazy. She walked into the interrogation room where Nick Stokes was. She gave him that paper.

"Okay looks like you can go for now as there is no DNA match. But don't go far." said Nick ordering to the suspect Elliot Wilkes

"Okay." said Elliot right there

"Look I know you did bastard and I don't care how I get you but I will. You're filthy and you're going to mess up." said Morgan snapping going in putting her hands to the interrogation table and leaned in forward "If you ever see a shadow walking behind you just remember that it's going to be one of us or me for that matter. Because just we don't have anything now doesn't mean anything."

"Morgan." said Nick staring at her wide eyed

"Just go and leave this place I don't want to see your face." said Morgan as she spat at him

Elliot got up from the spot as he looked at Morgan terrified of her as her arms were crossed and looked at him with cruel blue eyes. She continued to look at him until he was totally out of the building and closed her eyes. She then opened them up and found Nick looking right at her.

"What's going on with you Morgan? You're not acting normal." said Nick

"I'm fine I just want to get him." responded Morgan

"I do to but I'm not going totally crazy here." said Nick as he looked at her right there

"How about we go to Russell see if he has anything new?" Morgan suggested to him right there

"Sounds good." said Nick as he got up from the chair

They got out of the interrogation room together and walked through the police station and to the crime lab. People scrambled to the side when they saw Morgan right there wanting to avoid her at all costs. Nick noticed it seeing that she has started to become intimidating and lashing out at almost everyone. He doesn't even know what's going on with her and why she is doing it.

They stopped as they saw Russell was talking to Finn and Sara who were working on a case together involving a man who was attacked and put into the neighbor's pool. They seemed to be asking Russell's permission on something then left with smiles and high hopes. Russell then came over to the two of them as they were waiting for their turn.

"Hey so how did it go with Elliot?" asked Russell

"There was no match but Morgan really gave it to him back there." said Nick to Russell but looked at Morgan then back at Russell "Do you have anything that could help?"

"All I have is a polymer substance but I highly doubt that could help." told Russell

"But this might the knife that killed our victim has a print on it. As of right now it's running through the fingerprint databases let's see if we can get a hit." said Rylan coming over and showed the print of the knife to the three of them

"That's good." said Morgan right there "I'm going to check to see if anything has gotten up."

She left leaving the three of them there looking at her surprised; she has surprised a lot of people lately. It's just causing a lot of havoc and wonder of what is going on with her and wondering if she is even alright. They try to not pry in others lives but when starts to go rogue then they start to worry.

"What's going on with her?" asked Rylan

"I have no idea." said Nick as he looked at Morgan flaunt away

* * *

Greg was in the DC lab as he found a red dye on the victim's shirt and he cut a piece of it off. He was going to look at it and place it under care to find out what exactly what the dye is. He stood there waiting for it to come back while he observed the shirt some more seeing if there could be anything else there that could be probative to the case. He went down to the sleeves and to the cuff then found a rolled up piece of paper there. He grabbed the tweezers putting them in bringing the flap back and took a couple pictures there. He then took it out and looked at it.

"Hey Greg found out what the dye is yet?" asked Zach coming in seeing the Assistant Supervisor there

"No not yet do you think you can pull this out and figure out what it is. It could link us with the victim but better yet the killer. It could mean something and have something important on it or even have some sort of trace. Either way it's going to be a win, win for us." Greg explained while giving it

"Of course I will come back as soon as possible with something I hope." said Zach grabbing it and looking at it

"Good. Oh and Zach." said Greg as he looked at him

"Yeah." Zach responded

"Maybe you're girlfriend could help you." said Greg

"Heidi is not my girlfriend." replied Zach

"I have eyes I know that you like her." Greg told him and looked down the microscope at the dye on the fabric and going in closer seeing if there is something to the naked eye

"Does everyone know?" asked Zach

"Practically yeah." replied Greg as he was turning a dial

"Great." said Zach to himself and then looked Zach "Well I will go find out what this is."

"Go." said Greg as he was focusing on the dye then he grabbed a computer and started searching

He typed in dyes into it and started going through website after website hoping to find something. It took him a while but finally he thought he got something and stopped at a page as he looked at the page then back at the microscope. Finally the machine was done and he grabbed the paper.

He looked at it and found sulfur black 1, sodium sulfide and lots of other stuff. He went onto the computer to where the page was with the links to the different dyes and went into one. He then looked at it again and found that the dye was not red but a light scarlet color.

"Hey Greg." said Heidi coming in

"That dye is sulfur dye. I would say someone who works in production with dyes could be connected to the death of or victim." said Greg

"Alright that sounds good." replied Heidi as she grabbed the paper right there with the ingredients

Greg stood there as it was different being the superior over being the CSI but still works in that matter every once in a while. He was a lab tech for about four years then went on to be a CSI starting at being CSI 1 then got to CSI 3 later on. He was a CSI for about nine years so working in the lab then being one is practically what got him this gig out here. They were looking for someone who had a lot of experience and who worked in a great crime lab. They came across him and thought he'd be good for assistant supervisor of the dayshift team in DC. He admits that it's strange but he's gotten used to it over the last two months.

But these people Neil Fulton the Supervisor of the Dayshift team is great as he can get people to confess by telling them stories of the old days and by talking about when he was in the Marines. His tactics were unusual but satisfactory to watch. They were also very effective. He doesn't want to leave the DC team at all as they have become like a new family.

On his first day here everyone was kind, nice and showed him their ropes before he could go into superior mode. Kevin was the one who gave him the tour of the Crime Lab as well as the police station. There he met Doug the Homicide Detective that these guys were mostly affiliated with.

"Hey Greg do you have any suspects?" asked Doug coming in revealing his broad shoulders, green eyes and short but slick brown hair

"No I do not but Heidi should be working up on finding one I just gave her a lead that could find one." said Greg to him

"Sounds good, I will go talk to her." said Doug then skidded on out rushing towards Heidi as Greg looked at him right there

* * *

Morgan was walking in the halls and went inside the interrogation room where Elliot was sitting as she looked at him and sat down opposite him. She wants to break this guy as he was in there earlier and couldn't put his DNA to her dead body but they did get something.

"We found a polymer substance on Camille's body it comes from your sweatshirt we compared them it was a perfect match. I've got you. Like I said earlier I was going to get you and here it is." said Morgan to him in a very sincere voice

"I would never hurt Camille." responded Elliot

"A likely story." replied Morgan

"I loved her I still do. She is my fiancée I would never hurt her." said Elliot

"Your fiancé?" responded Morgan

"Yes we were supposed to get married in a month. I love her to death and I would do anything for her whatever it takes. Do you know what it's like to lose someone you love and are never going to come back?" said Elliot right there as Morgan looked at him

She looked down at herself knowing what has happened in the past two months losing Greg so he could do a job somewhere else. How everyone in the lab seemed to have forgotten about him. She hasn't thought about him in two days and now she was thinking about him. She really loves him.

"I do." responded Morgan

"So you would know you wouldn't hurt them if it was true love, one that will never go away. That you will do whatever it takes to have them by your side but still respect their wishes." said Elliot right there putting his hands on the table "I was Camille's one true love and she was mine. But now I don't know what to do without her. She's gone I wish I could've done more and I can't."

"I believe you." said Morgan right there

"You do?" responded Elliot confused

"By the way you talk about her and if someone truly loves someone they don't hurt them." told Morgan to him then got up "I've got to go."

She went out of the interrogation room and out of the crime lab and police station. By talking to Elliot opened up her ears and eyes. She loves Greg and she's going to go out to Washington DC. She was going to bring him back home to Las Vegas, she doesn't care how she's going to do it but she's doing it. She went home and packed up a suitcase filling it with clothes to last up to eight days. If she was going to be in DC longer she will just either wash them or buy new clothes. She couldn't believe she was doing this as she was off to Washington DC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Whatever it Takes**

**Chapter 4**

Morgan walked into the DC crime lab the next day and sent an email to DB Russell saying that she was going to be gone for a week. She looked all around seeing how different it was from the Vegas Crime Lab. But no one seemed to be there to talk and ask where Greg was. That's when she heard a male voice go through.

"Shoot out at the park." said Doug running on through

Fifteen minutes later Morgan ended up going through a crowd of people and stood behind yellow crime scene tape where a shoot out just was. She saw three people down with two of them down and one fatally wounded. But saw skid marks in four areas so there must have been more people in the shoot out. She stood there and saw two DC CSI's there finding and tagging evidence as well taking pictures.  
Greg came in holding onto his camera behind Neil Fulton and stopped over at the benches. He found quite a few things there. It was a massive crime scene so there was a ton of evidence to bring back to the lab. He started taking pictures right there as he was kneeling.

"Wow this really attracted a lot of people's attention." said Heidi coming over

"Yeah." said Greg looking at the group of people then stopped when he saw a certain blonde hair beauty standing not believing it

"Are you okay Greg?" asked Heidi as she looked at him

Greg ignored her and walked over to the crime scene tape slowly astonished and surprised at the blonde hair beauty being there. He then stopped about a foot away from it as he looked at her and she looked at him right there, he indicated to the police to let her through the tape.

"Morgan, what are you doing out here?" asked Greg

"I thought I'd come and see you. I'm here for the week." Morgan explained

"Mr. Sanders we need you." said Kevin coming up to Greg then saw Morgan right there

"Sanders." said Morgan smiling not believing it

"Kevin this is Morgan Brody she was my co-worker out in Vegas." said Greg to him

"It's nice to meet you." said Kevin putting his hand out as she shook it

"You too." Morgan responded as she stood there

"You can go we have all the hands we need." Kevin explained

* * *

Morgan went into the DC Crime Lab with Greg and he brought her to his office. She looked around astonished at how comfy and homey it looked. It was amazing it really seemed like he settled here. She could tell that he liked it here that he doesn't want to leave.

She sat down onto a comfy black and bluish-silver chair and clenched her hands. How was she going to bring him back to Vegas? She loved him but she couldn't force him back he's going to have to do it willingly. Greg sat down at his chair and looked at her smiling.

"It's great that you're out here." said Greg

"Yeah." muttered Morgan but looked straight at him "You seemed to have settled in."

"I have, the team is great. There is Neil Fulton the Dayshift Supervisor, Erica, Heidi, Kevin, Zach and there's me the Assistant Dayshift Supervisor." responded Greg as he readjusted his sitting position "Me, Neil, Kevin and Erica make fun of Zach as it's known around the department out here of his crush on Heidi."

"There must be some perks of being Assistant Dayshift Supervisor out here." replied Morgan as she heard of the people and Greg making fun of Zach because of the obvious crush on Heidi

"Of course as always there are." said Greg

Morgan looked at him seeing how happy he was here. He liked the people here a lot and he was also the superior something he seems to enjoy. Everybody in Vegas was far more superior to Greg for how long they have been working as CSIs which was a lot longer than Greg. Even though they were good friends they still gave him some of the gruel stuff when they had a case. How was she going to tell him?

"So why go to Washington DC for a trip?" Greg wondered as he looked at her

"I don't know it's better than some places." said Morgan shrugging her shoulders as she looked at him

"Yeah but some places like California, Florida and New York are better." responded Greg as he looked at her luminescent face and couldn't help but smiled at that beautiful grace that she has "So?"

"There's no reason." replied Morgan

"I know you better than you think." said Greg

"Not as well as you think." muttered Morgan as she looked down to the ground as she saw brown eyes look at her "Alright the Crime Lab out in Vegas isn't the same everyone has forgot what it's supposed to be like. We're no longer the family we once were. I miss it and I want it back. Everyone is chummy with the new guy Rylan and pay attention to him more than to anything especially their jobs. Every case we do becomes unsolved, every single one I've done have been with him has become unsolved."

"His names Rylan?" said Greg looking at her sad face that was welling up with tears

"Yeah Rylan Cass. I didn't know what to do so I decided to take a vacation away from all of it. I really needed it more than anything." said Morgan right there

Greg got up a little bit and put his hand out towards her as she took it and she kept crying. He brought his arm up bringing her over and hugged her right there as she didn't seem in the right place. This isn't the Morgan that he knew or knows. The Morgan he knows is strong, a fighter and has passion in what she does. This Morgan that he sees is weak, going through battles and losing at everything she does. The tears were starting to come down even more they were like rain. They fell onto his clothes but he didn't care she was unstable. And she needs him.

Morgan couldn't believe she was pouring everything out on him except that she loves him. She was going to save that for a little while until she gets up and back on track. Right now wasn't the right time to tell him as he looks super happy and having the time of his life out here. She doesn't want him to become distant once she tells him of those feelings.

Greg kept in the hug and started rubbing her shoulder and soothing her right there. She needs all the comforting she needs at the moment as she really wasn't in the right state. The others out in Vegas wouldn't understand or talk to her about everything and he was the only other option even though he now lived farther away, out of state and in a different time zone. So she came out here for him, so he could help her out. But he knew that there has to be another reason why she even came out here. It can't be just because of this of her being mentally unstable and not liking how the people in Vegas has started treating her and becoming chummy with the new guy. But he's not going to question her motives at the moment when she's like this.

He smiled down at the beauty right there as she went in farther hiding her face into his chest. He moved her blonde hair to the side getting it out of her face so it wouldn't bother her. She was crestfallen and those blue eyes were glassy at the moment. He needed to turn it all around he needs to bring her back to her usual cheery self.

"Hey how about we go out to dinner later?" Greg suggested to her since she was out there it seemed like a great idea

"I'd like that." whispered Morgan as she smiled into his chest thinking this will be great for the two of them and her she needs to get out with someone and Greg seemed like the perfect guy

"Alright I know of this restaurant that just opened up once I came here. I can get a reservation for the two of us." said Greg into her blonde hair

"That sounds great." responded Morgan as she got out of his hug and looked up at him right there

"Alright you got a hotel room of course." said Greg

"Of course I will go there and wait." replied Morgan to him "I'm at the Henley Park Hotel."

"I will come at six thirty to get you." said Greg to her right there

"Okay sounds great." said Morgan right there

"Well I need to get back to work. The shootout over at the park." Greg responded as he grabbed a folder and smiled at her as she got a little perked up

What was she going to do now? She and Greg were having somewhat of an actual date later at a place that he knows of. Could this be the start of something that they could have? Will she have the will to tell him how she feels about him later? Time will tell Morgan, time will tell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whatever it Takes**

_I hope that your winters are all going okay because where I live we just got a bunch of snow it's crazy as I just want it all to leave. Other than that enjoy a new chapter in the story Whatever it Takes. It's going to reveal why Greg took the job out in Washington DC and why he went out. I love that everyone is reading and reviewing keep it up. And just so you know I came up with the restaurant myself the name and everything it doesn't exist. _

**Chapter 5 **

Morgan entered her room that she got in Henley Park Hotel and sat down on the bed thinking about the months that went by. How Greg went out here to Washington DC without full explanation? How Rylan Cass joined the team and the others became chummy with him? There were definitely questions that weren't answered. She wants them answered and fully. She looked at the clock seeing that it was only one in the afternoon. There was five and a half hours till Greg was going to come and get her.

What was she going to do during that time? She didn't bring a lot of things to do with her. She has her phone, music player, laptop and a couple of books as well. But nothing sounded that much fun to do. So what else could she think of to do? She could go out and see some monuments and historic stuff. She was in the capital city of the country. But then again she just came here today by plane and she didn't want to do much right now.

She got up and decided to go to the Blue Bar there going down the elevator and walked into the place. She was going to grab a drink or two and sat down at the bar itself on a stool and looked around. It seemed somewhat elegant and amazing. The whole city of Washington DC was different than she initially thought.

"I will take a beer." said Morgan right there to the bartender who smiled and filled one up to the brim and gave it to her

"You here alone?" asked the male bartender

"Yeah." said Morgan to him

"Where you from?" the male bartender wondered

"Uh Las Vegas I'm a CSI out there." told Morgan

"Pretty and tough a great combination." said the male bartender

"I came out here to meet a guy." Morgan explained

"So you're taken." replied the male bartender

"Kind of I'm Morgan by the way." said Morgan to him as she took a drink of the beer

"Jeremy Donovan my sister works with the Dayshift CSI out here in Washington DC." said Jeremy to her

"Really what's her name?" asked Morgan

"Heidi." said Jeremy to her

Morgan sat there looking at him not believing that his sister works with Greg Sanders. The guy that she was in love with and the guy she was going to bring back to Las Vegas, his home. But the vacation out here was something she needed more than anything. This beer she was drinking was something else she needed. She hasn't really had any alcohol in a long time and she finally has put some in her system.

"My friend the one that I'm kind of with works with her." told Morgan as she looked at him

"That's cool. Me and Heidi are different she was always more of the nerd in school while I was the slick one who wanted to go into hotel management." said Jeremy as he was stocking up the shelves "This is just a way to get up in the business. She doesn't really get it because she deals with the law and criminals."

"I deal with it to it's not all glamorous as you think. But I'm good at it." said Morgan and finished off her beer "Thank you for this."

Morgan slipped him a couple of dollars for the drink and then got up from the stool and walked back up to her hotel room. She went into it and just decided what she really needs to do before Greg comes was the relax and watch some television and in a little bit take a shower.

* * *

Morgan was down outside of the hotel standing waiting for Greg while holding a purse in front of her. She was adorning a nice but simple robin's egg blue dress with a white Pashmina shawl wrapped over her while her hair was simply brushed down and hanging loose. She looked around at the cool night and the pink sunset. A car came up in front of her that she didn't recognize and the window went down revealing Greg.

"You ready?" asked Greg leaning over looking at her

"I am." said Morgan as she opened the door and stepped in "If I wasn't then I wouldn't have been standing there."

"Real funny Morgan." said Greg as he drove out of the hotel and into the streets

"What is this place we're going to?" asked Morgan looking at him

He smiled but didn't say anything to her as he kept on driving in Washington DC and turned into a street. He then turned again into the parking lot to a restaurant stood that seemed like a medium-decent sized place with a sign that said Vittoria Italiano as she looked at it. She then looked at Greg right there as he sighed and got out of the car closed his side then before Morgan could open her door he opened it for her. She stepped out as she looked at him as he smiled at the beauty and grace in front of him. They went into the restaurant together where the host was.

"Reservation." said the host

"Sanders, Greg for two." said Greg to him

"I see it right here, come right with me." said the host as they wove through some tables and sat at a two person booth over by a window overlooking a garden

They sat down opposite of each other and Morgan set her purse to the side and took the shawl off revealing the top of it being a sweat heart neckline with slightly thick straps. Greg looked at her trying to hide back not only a slightly flirty smile but also a pink blush. She looked at him as they opened the menu's there they were given.

"You shouldn't have." said Morgan to him

"Hey I had to you were here and I couldn't resist." said Greg to her as she looked at him knowing that he was hiding something

"Greg can I say that once you left that things changed. Not with the team per se but with me. Like my feelings." said Morgan as she looked at the menu "For you. I started missing you so much that it became like."

"You like me." said Greg as he looked at her blue eyes

"Yeah in other words." replied Morgan

"I had a crush on you in Vegas I still have it Morgan." said Greg as he kept looking at the menu "And I know that things are never too late."

"So why did you come out here anyway?" asked Morgan slugging her shoulders down

"In one word, family." said Greg to her as she looked at him confused "I had a cousin Charlotte Sanders in California she was murdered and raped by this guy and was sent to jail on DNA evidence. But that was it he got out five months ago and got sent on probation here in DC. I came out here because of him getting out on something he did they say there was a technicality and that he didn't do it but our whole family and lawyer and the judge that convicted him knows that he did."

"Oh my god so you came here to follow him and to bring him to justice." said Morgan

"Yeah and he's free for something he should still be in jail for. Charlotte was only sixteen years old and that was in 1995 it's been nearly twenty years and he got out when he should have been sentenced to death." Greg explained

"And you're whole family knows you're here because they want him back where he belongs." said Morgan trying to fight back her emotions on this

"She's my cousin Morgan and she was young. I still miss her to this day and I would really like you're help." said Greg

"But I – I can't this could take a long time." replied Morgan shaking her head "The people out in Vegas they're going to need me."

"Please." said Greg

"What's the guy's name?" asked Morgan

"Fredrick Moyer." said Greg

"Wait, I heard about him years ago about him murdering a couple of girls. It was called the White Triangle Murders because of it being in three locations in DC making a triangle. That was your cousin." said Morgan right there "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah like you said three of them my cousin Charlotte Sanders, Hannah Grayson and Olive Carver." said Greg looking at her

"Now I understand why you came out here. And sure I think I can come here and help you." said Morgan

"Have you guys had enough time to figure out what you want?" asked their waiter as he came over

"You ready?" asked Greg

"Yeah I will have the I'll have the chicken penne pasta with the arrabbiata sauce." said Morgan to him and gave him the menu

"I will have the spicy chicken linguine." said Greg right there and gave the menu to the waiter

They sat there throughout the time for a while talking about Charlotte, Greg's cousin, he kept sharing of all the great memories he has of her, the stuff she had planned for life and what she thought her future held. But it all ended when Fredrick killed her. He told her that Hannah was the first one and with all of them it ended up being first degree.

Morgan ended up having a great time there with Greg as they ended up drinking two beers each as they ate their food. They grabbed a third beer each and shared a forth one together. At the end Greg brought her back to the car and to the hotel and got out going up to her room. She unlocked it and went in.

"All my inhibitions went away I think on that forth beer we shared." said Morgan in a bit of a slur

"Yeah I don't think I can drive back to my place like this." said Greg to her going down on the couch

"You can stay here then." said Morgan leaning into him

"I don't know." replied Greg as he looked at her

"You can't drive so I will take those keys and put them over here." said Morgan grabbing his keys and put them on the bedside table while lying on her stomach

Greg went up on her wrapping his arms around her body right there as she turned around and looked up at him. They then ended up kissing right there as Morgan put her hands to his neck while he kept his arms around her body but was smoothing her back with his hands. Slowly they started taking things further as they took their clothes off and went under the hotels sheets and comforter and continued to make out right there. For both of them this was a great night and it just got even better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Whatever it Takes**

**Chapter 6**

Greg woke up the next morning a little groggy as he remembers the time well at the restaurant but then things started to get a little fuzzy once he came to Morgan's hotel room. He remembers the two of them kissing and then it all went blank on him. He heard a soft grumble down on top of him as he lied there on the bed.

Morgan opened her eyes and got up a little bit on the bed while holding the comforter close to her. She looked behind her and saw Greg there remembering him coming back to her hotel room and their make out session. She even remembers things getting sexual farther along.

"Morning." said Morgan looking at him

"Morning. What happened, the last thing I remember was the two of us kissing over on the couch." replied Greg

"Well we were kissing and then things got sexual." responded Morgan to him as she ended up getting a glow on her

"Well that explains it." said Greg seeing that he wasn't wearing anything

"Do you have to go to work?" asked Morgan looking at him and rubbing one of his arms

"Not until eight and it's." said Greg as he checked the clock "Six thirty so I have an hour and a half."

"Great." muttered Morgan going up releasing the comforter and set herself on top of him touching skin against skin "Let's just have a little bit more fun."

Greg wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into him and ended up kissing him softly on the lips. They couldn't help but smile at what was happening with the two of them. Morgan was really enjoying the time spent with him and how she would go in and things become sexual yet again between the two of them.

Greg admits that he likes it as he had that massive crush on her Vegas and those harboring feelings were still inside of him. Now they had a semi-casual dinner last night at an Italian place and went back to the hotel room that Morgan was staying at and then there was the sex. Yeah he couldn't remember it fully but it was great that it happened.

He moved his hands down her arms smoothing them out as they kept on kissing with her on top of him. It felt amazing with her lips to his and with her skin touching his. He knew that his crush on her was right; it was the right girl to get a crush on. Now with her here and helping him out maybe they could start a real relationship with everything that has happened in the last day and night.

"I should get back to my place and change so I can get to the crime lab." said Greg looking up at Morgan

"Alright work comes first." said Morgan getting off of him and grabbed the sheets putting them over her as she looked at him as he changed into last night's clothes and she went closer "We can continue where we left off later at night."

"Oh I see, if you want to come to the crime lab in a bit I can introduce you to everyone fully." said Greg

"I'll think about it." muttered Morgan as she moved her hair to the side

"Alright got to go." said Greg to her

"Bye." replied Morgan as he leaned into her kissing her cheek and then a soft kiss on the lips as she looked up at him as he left

She stood there herself with her arm around her clutching onto the sheets and smiled. Things seemed to be going well between the two of them. She is going to help Greg get Fredrick Moyer back in jail. He killed Greg's cousin and two other girls. He should have gotten sentenced to death for that or even put on death row if possible.

Things are personal she knows that but now that she's here, she's not going to leave without an answer. She and Greg have a fighting chance now for being together with what happened last night and this morning. It was perfect. She went to the bathroom and got into the shower taking one even though she just took one the night before.

* * *

In Vegas everyone was surrounding the table in the break room to get assignments. The recent one with Camille Hensen was done it was revealed that her fiancés best friend, Vance killed her. Now they were going to get new assignments and they were going to get odd number amount of people on a case. It was because Morgan wasn't there. They didn't know where she went exactly as she disappeared.

"Okay Rylan and Sara you two will be together on a case on a hit and run victim. Nick and Jules you're with me two bodies in an alleyway." said DB Russell to them

"What about Morgan?" asked Nick right there

"She's gone. She sent me an e-mail a few days ago asking for at least a week off I don't know where she is right now." said DB Russell

"What about her place?" asked Finn as she moved her hair as she looked at him

"Brass went to her place she was gone with a suitcase apparently and brought her laptop with. She like disappeared." Russell explained

"Why not trace the laptop?" wondered Rylan thinking it would be that easy

"I would but I don't know if it's on and if it's on we need a password to trace her laptop." said Russell sighing and dropping his shoulders

"She could be at a hotel or in California." said Sara giving out the suggestion

"No." said Nick right there automatically he knew where she was. He knows she went to Washington DC to go see Greg Sanders their old CSI. "She's not I know where she is."

"Where is she?" everyone asked him

"I just thought a few weeks ago thinking that it couldn't be but it is. I don't think she wants you guys to know exactly. But I do know that we haven't been treating her fairly. We've been ignoring her and been getting chummy with Rylan here because he's new and because we all think he's great." said Nick

"Hey." said Rylan offended

"Morgan said to me and Finn in her words _maybe if you guys weren't getting so chummy with Rylan then you guys would know what's going on._ We really should have been paying attention to our work and not Rylan he's like been putting us under a spell." said Nick

"Hey." said Rylan

"It's true." responded the Texan

Nick stood there knowing that he should keep Morgan's silence on where she was and possibly doing. If she is doing it she wants it to be kept secret for now. It wasn't too kept in the light for the others to know they will just find out in due time. He sat there as he looked at the others who got briefed more on what their assignments were. He got up and left with Julie Finlay and DB Russell to the two dead bodies in the alley.

* * *

Morgan was walking outside and got to the DC Crime Lab and sighed while she looked at herself. She was wearing a long red loose fitting shirt with trim around the neck with tight black pants and black boots. She opened the door and entered going inside it as things were going pretty well with her and Greg. She really likes it.

She stood in the reception area waiting for someone to talk to her but they seemed a little busy. There was only two there and they were both on the phone talking to someone it seemed pretty important. So she decided not to pay attention since it was their business and not hers. It sometimes may be tempting to pry but still it wasn't good to do it. A receptionist ended a call and looked up at her.

"Are you here to report something?" asked a female receptionist that had a name tag that said Janet

"No I'm here to see Greg Sanders." said Morgan

"Who should I say is here?" replied Janet

"He will know who it is." said Morgan

Janet punched in a number and called Greg's office and started muttering something right into the receiver. It seemed to go on for about two minutes until Janet looked up at her and ended the call. She put the phone down and looked right through Morgan.

"He said you can come back to his office." said Janet

"Thank you." responded Morgan as she nodded and left walking to Greg's office and stepped inside of it catching him doing some paperwork at his desk while she looked at him until finally he looked up

"Morgan I thought you'd might come at some point before lunch time." Greg exclaimed to her as he smiled

Morgan just smiled not believing it at all. Greg was amazing and genuine the reason why she really likes him. She missed him and now that she's here in Washington DC it all disappeared. She was slowly going back to being her normal cheerful, strong and nice self. It was great to be back up on her knees and to run after what she really wants and that's Greg, the guy that was standing right in front of her at that very moment.

Greg went over setting his left hand to her left shoulder and then his right hand to her right shoulder. She crooked her head to the side to kind of see him behind her. He grinned as he went in rubbing her shoulders really quickly then brought together a firm grip. He then went out of the office with Morgan to his, side as they entered the conference room.

"Hey everyone." said Greg as they looked up at them

"Okay everybody's here I will give you all assignments." said Neil Fulton looking at them all through his wire rimmed glasses then saw Morgan standing there

"Uh everyone this is Morgan Brody she works as a CSI out in Vegas where I used to live and work." said Greg pointing to her as she smiled and waved

"A real beauty and gorgeous girl, you can set my house on fire." said Kevin eyeing her right there

"That's Kevin Bellamy right there." said Greg to Morgan "He tends to be a flirt, running joke, gossip and human atlas."

"Nice to meet you." said Morgan

"Neil Fulton the Dayshift Supervisor here he's married with three kids and has a thing for botany, Erica McKinley she's very bubbly and outgoing she excited about everything, Heidi Donovan a southern girl born in Alabama and that's Zach Rohr he's a walking dictionary and won't take no for an answer." said Greg to Morgan as pointed to each of them

"It's really nice to meet you Morgan will just let me give out the assignments?" asked Neil

"Of course." said Morgan

"Okay me Erica and Zach are taking a dead body on a mini golf course while Greg, Heidi and Kevin you guys will be taking a dead body over at the Jefferson Memorial." said Neil

"Alright let's go Heidi and Kevin." said Greg to them and looked at Morgan as he went out and she followed him

She knows that the crimes out here are a little different. Morgan went into the car that they use for the department and she and Greg talked. He said how things have been going at the crime lab and didn't expect things to be like this once he came here. But she knows that he's enjoying it a whole lot. He also explained that everyone in the lab knows about Zach's crush on Heidi and that him, Neil, Kevin and Erica joke about it. She smiled thinking about how people out in Vegas joked to her and Greg about their growing feelings.

He finally got to the memorial and went out of the car. He opened the backseat up and grabbed his kit getting it out and went up the steps and past the yellow crime scene tape. Once there he saw a female dead body with red hair going everywhere with a plus sign over a minus sign on the neck. Then the eyes were bludgeoned and not there. There was blood everywhere as it was a pretty gory sight to see. He gulped right there seeing it and the scene around.


	7. Chapter 7

**Whatever it Takes**

_In this chapter you will find out a lot more about the case and why Greg was stopped when he saw the body. A lot of things are going to be explained in the next two chapters. I really like it that all of you are enjoying my story. It's now going to get more action and mystery oriented now still with adventure and romance going on as well. I hope you are going to like the Greg/Morgan stuff that I have planned. I'm also sorry for the inconvenience and the long wait for this chapter is just my grandmother has just recently died so I've been grieving. That is why this update has taken so long. I hope you all understand, but she lived a long life filled with love, joy and family. Just like a song I know says __**this is not goodbye because one day I will see you again. **__I am so sorry but here is the new_ chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Greg looked at the body right there of the female victim looking at the bludgeoned eyes and the marking. Everything was starting to come back to him.

"Victim's name is Stephanie Taylor and is from Washington DC." said Doug to him "Whoever did this is cruel and sadistic."

"You okay Mr. Sanders?" asked Kevin as he looked

"I will be right back." said Greg

He went under the crime scene tape and left going back into the car. He sat there motionless looking out of the glass in front of him. All sorts of emotions were running through him. Pictures went through his mind of his past. The terrifying pictures blink quickly. There was a knock on the glass window and he saw Morgan there. He unlocked the doors and she went in sitting in the shotgun seat.

"Are you okay? You bolted out of there quickly." said Morgan

"That MO, the way the body looked is how Charlotte looked. Its Fredrick Moyer I know it. I was the one who ID Charlotte no one wasn't able to do it. They were too sad and mad." Greg told her

"We'll get him okay. I promise you." said Morgan as she put her hand down to his right there "If the justice system got him out on a technicality then we can put him back in for this new murder."

"I know we will." responded Greg and shrugged "I just – it's hard for me to think that he's out."

"Come here." replied Morgan as she went in and hugged Greg as he looked down and closed his eyes "You need me and I need you. We have each other. You were there for me when I was mad and sad with you gone and with the whole Rylan deal. Now let me be; there for you."

"Alright alright." muttered Greg

"You do realize you have to tell the others." said Morgan to him

Greg released from the hug and set his hand to hers and rubbed it glad that she's there for him. With Fredrick being out it has troubled him. He told Neil about it but not the others because he didn't want to scare them or bring pity on himself. It's not what he wants; he wants to be treated like a human being, normal.

"Now can you get yourself together and go back there to work. To get Fredrick back in jail where he belongs." said Morgan

"Of course let's get this bastard." responded Greg as he looked at her and smiled

She was glad to see Greg back to normal. She knows that it's hard for him as the case is close to him. But they are going to get Fredrick Moyer no matter what. They are going to fight, to fight to the end. To them this was only the beginning. They don't care how long it's going to take as long as they get the outcome they want then they will be happy.

Morgan looked at Greg and put her hands up to his cheeks and then brought her hands around his face. She then went in kissing him right there as they closed their eyes. Everything seems perfect, everything seems right when they are together. They pulled apart and Morgan quickly kissed him again as they sat there.

They opened the car doors up and stepped back out and walked back to the crime scene. Morgan stayed behind the crime scene while Greg went under the crime scene tape going over to Kevin and Heidi who were taking pictures and processing the crime scene. He saw them making some progress.

"Everything okay Greg?" asked Heidi

"Yeah." said Greg

"Okay so now the question is who did this?" said Kevin

"It's Fredrick Moyer." replied Greg

"The White Triangle Murderer he's in jail." said Heidi

"And no one knows his MO." said Kevin as well

"But I do one of his victims was Charlotte Sanders she was my cousin murdered by him I saw the markings on her body when I identified her. So I know it's his work nothing was ever released and when I became a CSI I called in a favor so I can look at the evidence and case file of Fredrick's." explained Greg

"I'm so sorry Greg." replied Heidi as she looked at him "But like I said he's in jail."

"He got released six months ago on a technicality in the system." Greg told them

"Oh I didn't know that." said Heidi

"No one really does." responded Greg as he kneeled down taking a look at the dead body of Stephanie Taylor

He knows that things are personal; he knows that he wants Fredrick Moyer back in jail. He will do whatever it takes to get Fredrick in jail again, even if takes a month. He killed Charlotte his cousin that's when things got to real, that's when vengeance went through his veins. But all he needs is the justice system to keep him there and hopefully give him the death penalty.

Greg knows that things are going haywire. Now that this victim is murdered by Fredrick Moyer he needs the evidence to convict him. If there is no evidence then there is no case. This may be tough but he knows he can do it and plus he's got Morgan's help now. She went through the crime scene tape and went over by his side as he was kneeling.

"Okay so we know its Fredrick Moyer, now the question is how are we going to get him?" said Morgan as she looked at him

"I don't know yet." said Greg as he grabbed fabric evidence on the body

Morgan looked at him right there as he was kneeling there with tweezers in his hand that was holding the fabric. They were thinking maybe it came from Fredrick's clothes a shirt or even pants. Its fabric, it's on the body so it's evidence for them to connect to the killer, Fredrick Moyer. He already knows it's him. He needs this guy in jail; he needs to rot in hell as it's where he belongs.

Greg looked at Morgan as he was glad that she was there for him and to help him out. He doesn't care how long this was going to take all he cares is justice and a little bit of revenge. It's not all about vengeance but he did grieve for weeks after Charlotte was murdered.

"We'll get this guy Mr. Sanders he'll pay for what he did." Said Kevin coming over as Greg got up standing

"Thank you Kevin." replied Greg to the lower CSI on the Washington DC team

"Uh . . . Greg." said Heidi coming over while holding something

"What is it?" Greg wondered

"I found this bag it has a sign on it like the markings on Stephanie. I think he carves it out from a bag as it punctures right to the skin breaking it apart with whatever he uses like maybe a taser." Heidi suggested as she looked right at the bag "Or something similar to it."

"Alright." said Greg

He stood there thinking about that. They never figured out what the plus, minus sign meant or what he used to make it. Now maybe they have something, maybe they can find his lair or something because before he, murders them he always took them somewhere and held them hostage for three days. He calls it his three days of hell on Earth.

Finally he was getting somewhere with this. Now that this has happened the games of this killer has only just begun. There are going to be two more victims out there that are going to become a triangle. And yet it's only him who knows the whole truth of what happened in the past and to help convict him. He will be in court to testify against him not just as a CSI who worked on the case but also as a cousin to a victim.

He's finally going to put a stop to the guy once . . . and for all . . .


	8. Chapter 8

**Whatever it Takes**

_This is a big thank you to my devoted readers and the people who just read this story. I also want to do a shout out to the country of my ancestors to Germany, Poland, France and Scotland. If it wasn't for my ancestors immigrating to America I wouldn't have been born and these stories would never have been up. So like I said I thank all of you for reading this story and my other stories. Please keep on reading and reviewing._

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

Greg was in the lab a week has gone by and Morgan was still there as she is helping Greg out in finding Fredrick Moyer and the convict him again. Another victim was just found a girl named Isabel Wilcox. Now there are two murders and he thinks that this guy is trying to recreate the triangle he made years ago but with different locations. That Fredrick is trying to prefect his mistakes and not get caught this time. But what he doesn't know is that Greg is on his tail. Greg is going to get him in jail.

Morgan came into the lab where Greg was standing and waiting for trace to come back. He got something off the body of Isabel Wilcox that was wet in texture and purple. She went over to his side and stopped as she looked at him and he looked up as he saw her.

"Hey." said Greg

"Do you have anything on the substance yet?" asked Morgan

"I should have it in about a minute." responded Greg

Greg knows there has to be a reason or a connection to why he chooses these certain victims. There not only has to be a pattern but also how he came across these five victims. The first three all those years ago and these last two in the past two weeks.

She smiled as she looked at him right there as things were great with the two of them as they have been getting cozy, catching up and going out a couple times in the past week. They have really started something a relationship possibly that is blossoming into them in actually dating.

Zach was walking in the hall when he caught sight of Greg with the girl Morgan from Las Vegas. He saw how comfy they look together at the moment how Greg couldn't stop staring at her, how he was flirting in a non-suspicious way and how his hand was massaging her arm. He smiled as he knew that he isn't the only one who has a crush on a co-worker well for Greg it was an old co-worker who came out to Washington DC. Zach then left while Greg and Morgan were alone in the trace lab.

"So what do you want to do today?" asked Morgan as she looked at him

"Well I am waiting for trace to come back then I will go talk to Victor down in autopsy see if he has anything for me and if he does then I will be running what he gave me." Greg replied

"I don't mean by that I meant later after you're done working what are the two of us going to do?" Morgan responded

"How about this time you come to my place I think I could whip up something that I know how to cook which isn't a lot." said Greg leaning down a little

"Okay and what watch a movie?" suggested Morgan

"You can choose what else we want to do." replied Greg

"Great then look forward to the cooking, a movie and things getting hot and heavy." said Morgan leaning in close to him

"I look forward to it, now if you don't mind I need to get back to work." said Greg

"Of course." said Morgan

Greg grabbed a folder opening it up and Morgan smiled but she left the lab leaving him there. She walked the halls as she was glad to be here, to have Greg by her side. He was the reason of her fluke of her being so down when she was in Vegas. Now to be here things have turned back to normal for her. But it wasn't quite normal as they weren't around the Vegas grave shift team with DB Russell and his joking around with her and Greg about their relationship as well as his medicinal in his office, Nick with his Texas euphemisms, Sara and her bubbly attitude, Finn with her being headstrong, Hodges just being Hodges, Henry being a little crazy and Brass being tough. They were what made a great team all of them with her and Greg. But then things changed.

Maybe what she needs is to not only get away from them for a vacation but also maybe to move somewhere else for a while. To clear her head, to be with new people, new friends and new surroundings. It might be the best idea to go ahead and do. But she still needs to think about it.

"Hey Morgan." said Heidi coming over to her "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, about what exactly?" Morgan responded not sure where this was going looking at Heidi

"Zach." replied Heidi knowing it was obvious as they went over to the conference room

"Do you like him Heidi?" asked Morgan

"I don't know that's the thing but he's always flirting with me, we get sent out on a lot of cases together, we hang out a lot and we're always there for each other. Then there's the team who joke about our relationship it's mostly Neil who jokes about it. I guess it's kind of complicated." said Heidi

"That reminds me of my relationship with Greg when we were both working out in Las Vegas." told Morgan to her as Heidi looked up

"Really?" responded Heidi looking at someone who would be her superior but is just a friend

"Yeah our supervisor Russell joked to the two of us about our relationship almost all the time. Then a few other co-workers did as well but he and I got through it." Morgan exclaimed

"But how did you?" wondered Heidi

"By trying to ignore it, staying strong and to keep the relationship we had going, going." said Morgan

"You and Greg look great together." said Heidi

"Thanks we're trying to figure out what we have while I'm here and helping you guys with the case involving Fredrick Moyer. Once that's done I will probably be going back to Las Vegas." said Morgan

"Honestly I think you should stay here." said Heidi to her "We helped Greg out when he became a suspect for a murder and now with you here and helping out on convicting Fredrick Moyer it's going to be a slam dunk."

Morgan sat there smiling at Heidi knowing that she is just saying that but it's nice. She needs great, honest and humble friends and Heidi is all of that to her and Greg.

Russell was walking in the halls of Las Vegas Crime Lab while looking at some papers involving a case that he was working on. He then went into his office and sat down at his desk as he put the papers down. He turned on his computer waiting for it to start. Once it was up he entered it and found a file on it disturbed wondering what it was. He opened it up going in it and reading what was on there.

_**Fredrick Moyer**_

_Killer-Arsonist _

_Was at Sussex I State Prison for 19 years _

_On Probation Released Five Months and Two Weeks Ago on a technicality _

_Set a tree on fire _

_Set a park on fire twice_

_Set multiple trees on fire_

_Killed six deer _

_Known Victims of the White Triangle Murders- _

_Olive Carver_

_Hannah Grayson_

_Charlotte Sanders_

Russell stopped what he was reading when he came across the name Charlotte Sanders and saw a connection to Greg there saying they are cousins. He was in disbelief on it. Greg's cousin was a victim of Fredrick Moyer of the White Triangle Murders in Washington DC. He thinks he now knows why Greg took the job out there and that was because of Greg finding out Fredrick got out on the technicality. He even remembers Greg being in his office and on his computer looking at something now Russell knows what it is.

He knows that Greg wants this guy back in jail for what he did and that he took the job out there to get this guy again for what he did. It answers a lot about the younger CSI but Russell was wondering what happened to Morgan as she hasn't been in contact for a while.

"Well let's see where this goes." muttered Russell to himself right there


End file.
